Trinity's Dream: Angelz on Edge
by KittyKraz13
Summary: Take a few kids from a perfectly normal life, kidnap them, give them wing & erase their memories. Of course we run into Max’s flock; lets just say it is interesting situations then. Hi, I’m Lyric listen to me and my friend Trinity for our story, our dream
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

**Authors note**: K people, this is Kind of confusing. Ok, so my friend and I wrote this. Her name is Lyric and mine is Trinity. When it's in her POV it's going to be labeled Lyrics POV and when it's in mine its Labeled Trinity's POV. I hope you like me, and my friends, first Max Ride fanfic ever! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor ever had, owned Maximum Ride. Lyric and I do own some characters such as Lyric, Trinity, Reva, Lu, Arva, and so on. **Do not copy us! **Thank you!

Chapter one: Waking Up

**Lyrics POV**

The first thing that I remember is that the sun had the ability to fry my eyelids. Why? Because that was exactly what it was doing when I woke up. Groaning I rolled over to the side, thus bashing my hip against a boulder while a rock stabbed my stomach. The first thing I remember seeing was the edge of the cliff about five feet from me. Still moaning slightly I looked up at blue sky and around me. I was in a canyon or a wide basin with shear cliff walls and an opening in the west at just the right angle for the sun to show when rising. I probably was going to get a sun burn. Where was this place on the map? I didn't know. What day it was, or even year? Didn't know. Who the heck was I? No idea. Taking a deep breath I racked my brain trying to remember _anything_. What came to me was one word, Lyric. I was Lyric. Along with that a slight sharp ache jabbed my head and in mind's eye I saw a small red ceramic lizard placed by a blue and white vase, and nestled by a white feather. Very helpful, not. Sighing I turned around to face the ledge behind me. Someone else was there dressed in black. Her face shaded by a scraggly bush which protected her from the sun. As I looked at her resting against two bags I knew who she was. She was Trinity and one of my close friends. I got a mental picture of her standing by a locker with a green lock. Sitting on a rock I stretched; my back shifted and something black and feathery started to come out of two slits in the back of my shirt which I hadn't noticed. Then I freaked. I had _wings_. Trying not to scream I took deep breaths and quickly retracted the wings. Leaning back I surveyed the scenery below me surprising panic and waiting. Waiting for Trinity, my friend, to wake up.

**Trinity's POV**

K, so from what I can remember, I woke up with a shadow across my face. A bush. Nice. I could also remember that my name was Trinity. It was night fall and really dark, yet warm. I figured I must have been in some type of dessert. Then I got up and looked around. I guess the sudden movement kinda threw me off because I, well, kinda up-chucked, if you know what I mean. It was all over my black jacket. That's when I took it off and realized I had wings! It's not easy to surprise me, but that sure did it. I let them shag out and they were incomparably black against the night sky. That's when I noticed a girl lying next to me. The one thing that I could remember is Lyric, one of my closest friends and first person I'd pick to be out in this desert like this. Well, actually, she's the only person I knew. I walked over, slowly, and tapped her with a shoe. She awoke startled. "Sorry, I was taking a nap," she said with her eyes closed.  
"Good to know I'm in safe hands." I said.  
"I had a bad headache earlier." She replied.  
"Bummer." I never really was the sympathetic type, or so I think. "You ok?" she asked. I nodded and she got up and dusted herself off. "Is there anyone else with us?" She asked.  
"Don't think so."  
"Let's look just in case." Then I realized that she had black wings with white splatters. She quickly pulled them in, or at least tried to. "I have them to." I said quietly. I pulled them out and showed her. She was in awe as she looked at my ebony wings. I was in awe as I looked at hers too. She had black wings with gold tear dropped streaks. "This is so weird." She said as she clutched her head. Another headache. I had a feeling I was gonna be seeing a lot of those

**Lyrics POV**

Something nudged me awake, Trinity. "Sorry, I was taking a nap.", I murmured. My eyes where still closed as tried not freak out again. Taking a nap had been a good idea. When I was asleep I could forget about not remembering anything, headaches, and discovering that I was a freak. Trinity said, "Good to know I'm in safe hands." Whatever, "I had a bad headache earlier." "Bummer." I could practically hear her eyes rolling. As I got up and brushed dirt off of me I asked "You ok?" She nodded. "Is there anyone else with us?" I questioned her. "Don't think so." she answered. "Let's look just in case." But, Trinity wasn't really paying attention. She was looking behind me a  
little off to the side. I looked over my shoulder and down, dang. My wings had unfolded while I slept and now fanned out halfway behind me; interesting, they had gold streaks in the black. I quickly tried to pull them in. They did not go through the slits in my shirt but folded neatly on top of it. "I have them too." Trinity said softly, and unfolded midnight colored wings with few bans near the bottom. The bans were a purple so dark they nearly where black. I managed to say, "This is so weird." before a  
spike of pain rammed into my head.

"owwwww" I moaned a few minutes later when the pain finally receded enough that I could speak coherently. "What was _that_?" Trinity asked me from her perch on a rock beside me.  
"Memory flash back with revenge."  
"What did you remember?"  
"Something golden brown, light, and warm, along with the word _aerial._ You know like air and flying." , I said as I scanned my surroundings again. Trinity was in short sleeves and a black jacket was spread out on the bush she had been by. The jacket had some nasty looking throw up on it. Sighing I turned back to Trinity. "At least you didn't hit the bags."  
"What bags", then "Oh"

"Yep, the brown one is mine." How did I know that? No clue.

**End of Chapter 1! **


	2. Chapter 2: The bags

**Authors Note: **K, so we got the next chapter up. Sorry, this whole chapter is in Lyrics POV. I already feel your pain. :P -Trinity

Lyric here-  
Disclaimer- Me and Trinity do not own Maximum Ride! Gosh, people or this would be a book and not on _Fan-Fiction_!   
Claimer- [gasp! yes, me and Trinity own this plot, characters such as Trinity (hey I own you[glare from Trinity, sorry), and later Arva, Reva, Lu...whatever.

[Walks back into the story

**Lyrics POV:**

I skipped over to and then behind the bush pulled out the bags, whatever. Though I did notice that Trinity's was heavier.

Kay what's in each bag:

Trinity's - survival stuff  
- clothing  
- food  
- water in water bottles  
- blankets (one light one heavy-ish)  
- toiletries (ex. Hairbrush)  
- Other stuff  
- Laptop  
- green lock  
- Red make-up bag with make-up in it. (WOW! MAKE-UP! That'll help us! sarcastically)  
-Pink watch (That'll be useful, but PINK?)  
-Stuffed horse (cute...)

-Orange short skirt (Excuse me!)  
-Mirror (sure that will come in handy...)

Lyric's - survival stuff  
- clothing  
- food  
- water in water bottles  
- blankets (one light one heavy-ish)  
- toiletries (ex. Hairbrush)  
- Other stuff  
- paper  
- pencils and colored pencils  
- binder with poems & poem book in side  
- sewing kit  
- keychain and blue nail polish (nail polish, whaaat?) hem random  
- assorted necklaces

- assorted colors of very very fine tipped sharpies  
- a candle in a lizard candle stick holder

Okaaaay, that was completely weird when we got past the items for survival. I mean who puts on makeup and paints their nails in a desert/canyon thing that is probably out in the middle of nowhere? At least I had paper and pencils because I think that I like to draw, and write poems. The smaller poem book was just a paper scrapbook thing that had poems written in it. The binder had poems that took up a whole page on notebook paper.  
What was actually important was the bags. Well after some of the stuff the bags had in them. I was playing around with the outside pockets of my brown messenger bag, and discovered that there where extra straps so you could turn it around and wear it like a normal back pack. This would be helpful when flying; if we could really fly.  
A problem was the food and water wasn't going to last forever. Another one was Trinity's jacket was covered in up-chuck. And the last problem was the river was all the way down a sheer cliff. Helpful? Not.  
But I had an idea. One that made me wish the ledge we were on was bigger.

(end of chapter, yes it's a short one)


	3. Chapter 3: Leap of Faith

**Authors Note**: For all you fans, though there probably aren't many, here's the next chapter! Well, this crazy Lyric doesn't always think. Well, read on. Aviate with Allure. (Fly with Grace) –Trinity

Lyric here!  
-**Disclaimer- **Trinity doesn't own Maximum Ride (dang, cause if she did she'd be rich!)  
**Claimer –** yes we own this story and all of the non-maxride characters, unless we tell you some weird so far unplanned exception. **gossip! - **well its not really gossip, but if anyone is wondering yes we do meet Max's flock, that's why I am live telling our story!

Ok, back to the story...

Trinity's POV:   
I looked what was in my bags. I was exited to find a laptop, but I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the rest. Make-up, orange skirt (don't get me wrong, I like skirts, but this one is short!) and, O, a mirror to do my make-up with! How exciting! I glanced at Lyric to see her walking around the ledge and looking over the edge. Then I noticed her pull out her wings and examine them. What is she doing? I got up and wiped the dust of my pants and pulled out my wings. The sun was rising, making the sky turn a beautiful purplish, pink color. I stretched them out and it felt really good to have them not cramped up to my back. I grabbed them and pulled them over to me so I could easily view them. I loved the color. It matched me perfectly. Lyric stretched her wings out all the way, and I did the same. That's when I realized that my wing span was a good two or three feet longer than hers. She didn't notice though as she kept to what ever she was doing. What-eva.

I pulled my bag up under the bush, and than laid down on it. What in the hell are we doing up on a cliff in the middle of nowhere? I got up and walked along the edge. I could see, down below, a little creek, but all around that, nothing. I was right. We're right in the middle of Freckin' Egypt! I threw my hands up in the air and felt like screaming. Could this get any worse? I went back to my scraggly bush, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Lyric's POV:  
Trinity started to doze off with her wings out; I smiled. And then I start to flap my wings slowly. Oddly enough the muscles that powered my wings were well developed. In one split moment I could feel the wind catching them, giving me an instinct of how I would shape the air to get to where I wanted. It was awesome.  
I nudged Trinity awake and picked up the bags after switching them to regular backpack straps.

"What are you doing?" Trinity asked, eying me speciously.  
I turned back to her. "Do you really think the water in the bottles will last us forever? And when the nights get cold I really don't think you'll want to wear your jacket like that." I replied while handing her bag back to her. "There's water down there, we have wings, and we need them!"

Trinity's answer, "Won't the bags make it hard if we can actually fly?"  
"That's why we're both going so if we end up at the bottom and can't get back up, we won't have to get back up."  
"I don't like the idea of dying."  
"What? We really don't have much to lose."  
I adjusted my bag a bit and stepped near the edge. Trinity followed with a resigned expression with wings spread. Her wings were about a foot and a half longer.

I took a deep breath and launched myself into the empty air below.


	4. Chapter 4: Water Wings

**Lyric here with the Author's note thing.  
Thanks to :**

soccerchick9417 – its great to know someone wants another chapter!!  
**ellyfant.the.dancing.monkey **– thanks for reviewing the first 2 chapters, I wasn't gonna jump, I was gonna _fly_. Yes, brand new flocks are awesome, especially ours!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride, much to my displeasure. I guess it's for the best, cause Max, Fang, and all them don't come in till later, and I know how much you all love them! –Trinity p.s. please don't sue!

**Claimer**: This plot is mine and Lyrics. The idea of a duplicate flock is mine and Lyrics, so don't steal it, or I'll fly over to your house and beet you up! K, not really but what-eva! I also own all the characters in Lyrics flock, so don't steal them either. -Trinity

Trinity's POV:  
When she told me we were going to jump, I looked at her like she was crazy. I'm not gonna fall to my instant death. She can do what she pleases. "This water isn't going to last us forever," she sighed, than I knew I had to jump. Die of dehydration or splatter to your death? Personally, I'm not sure, but something inside me told me that I knew how to fly. Instinct? Probably. Lyric packed her bag. She put her bag on her back and pulled out her wings. I grabbed my jacket and stuffed it into my side pocket. The barf side I made sure hung out. I let my wings fold out and I walked over by Lyric. I looked down. It was a long way down, but something told me to not be afraid. So far, I love instinct. Wait till it tells me to start eating raw fish. I looked over at Lyric. She was jumping up and down. Why was she so exited? Sometimes I wonder if she thinks about the bad things that could occur. She closed her eyes, than jumped. I jumped right after her. Talk about an adrenaline rush. Sorry, but the only way I can explain it is get some wings! I didn't have to do anything. My wings caught the air and slowed my soaring. I glanced down and saw Lyric looking at me. I pointed to my jacket, than to the water, and began my fast decent down.

Lyric's POV:  
Ok, take the happiest moment of your life, the most thrilling book, and the most adrenaline inspiring action. And times that by, like, a hundred.   
That's what I felt after I jumped with my wings out. Why? Because I was not really falling. The wind filled my wings and I flapped, tilted and, dived on pure instinct. It must of been what a birds first flight must feel like. You are liberated from moving slowly on the ground. The speed and freedom of the air I could taste from my wings.  
I looked around to see Trinity looping lazily around. She caught my glance and pointed to the river below and then her bag. Right. We needed to get down to the source of water. It just felt so soon to think of landing, to soon. But I forced my head out of the clouds and looked for a place to land. There was a large flat space that looked good. Speaking of landing I realized I didn't know how to.  
Trinity had probably thought of that before me and motioned me to go down first. Drat that girl. So I went and started circling.  
About a hundred feet away I snapped my wings closed. And fell, for fun. I opened them a few seconds before I went splat and hit the ground running. A bit later after Trinity's jacket had been washed and we had drunk lots of water Trinity opened her laptop to type. It looked like we were staying here for a while. Until food started to get closer to the top of the priority list.  
"How did you know to jump?"  
I looked up from my intense braiding of a strand of hair. "What?"  
Trinity sighed, "How did you know that we could fly when you jumped?"  
Oh. "Walk by faith and not by what you see." Wow that was a confusing response from me. She raised her eyebrow meaning 'explain'.   
I tried something less confusing, "Honestly I didn't know. It was like when we woke up and knew our names and each other. But a bit more like instinct, what you where born to do. Like a hawk."

"Oh." She put away the laptop.

I splashed water from the stream on her. This meant a water fight. Her dark wings spread out now had trails of moisture running down them. I was in big trouble. This would be fun!

Trinity's POV:

She was in big trouble. I splashed water into her face. She kicked water at me, and it hit me right in the face. O' now she's gonna get it! I kicked water and splashed water like there was no tomorrow.

Lyric's POV:

Water fight summery: We got very wet. And discovered something interesting, We're trained pretty well in fighting

Trinity's POV:

She laughed and ran off. I chased her and swiped a kick at her to trip her. She pulled out her wings and flapped. She raised about 6 feet, than dropped back down again. "What's that?" She asked as she pointed to a blob in the distance. "O, I see now, it's a group of some type of sheep," She said. "Bighorn," I said. She nodded. She than took flight again and flew to the stream. I sat with my wings out, trying to dry them while Lyric wandered around. It was getting very cold. I thought we were in a desert. I got up and went to look for fire wood. Yeah right, huh? We were in the middle of a desert. I pondered on what to do over the firewood problem. I decided to fly around and see what I could see from up there. I got a running leap, jumped, spread my wings, and flied. I swooped up, and noticed a bush nearby. I dove down and landed running. I pulled out the bush and took to the air again. Lyric was sitting under one of the blankets, writing in her notebook or whatever. I landed and threw the bush onto the ground. I grabbed a match and lite it then threw it into the fire. I built it up and it turned pretty large, but than burnt out, the bush all burned up. Ok, tip number one, don't us a bush as fire wood. I quickly shrugged it off and got on my light blanket and under the heavy one. Lyric did the same. At that moment, we went to sleep.  
I woke up later. It was way dark. I dug through my bag and pulled out the watch. I pressed the glow button. I was only asleep for 2 hours! I don't know, but I think that instinct was telling me to not sleep with out somebody keeping watch. I glanced at Lyric. She was pretty much dead. With that, I pulled out my laptop and started typing.


	5. Chapter 5: Food for Though

**Authors Note: **This one needed a lot of editing, so please like it! There's a new character. Kinda…….-Trinity

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor ever will, own Maximum Ride. Great, now I'm sad! 

-Trinity

**Claimer**: Attention peoples!! Do not copy this story. We own the plot and all of the non- maxride characters! No stealing its the only idea we both are working on. And the only idea that I have that has made its way out of my head and into more than 2 chapters. Do not take or you will be sorry, I think. Lyric (the one and only)

Lyric's POV:  
After the water fight I lay down idly sketched on paper while Trinity tried to get a fire going steadily, and she failed. I looked over what I drew. It was a collage of the canyon before me, the high rock walls, the dark trailing river, our bags sprawled on the ground. And lastly Trinity kneeling by her attempts at a fire as the small bush flared up. Her face illuminated and features thrown into relief. It was really freaky. So I put my head down and fell asleep.   
_Dreaming:  
I could not run fast enough or fight hard enough. The chasing hand always pulled me back; always crushing me whenever I got back up. I fought back up and started running again, running from reality. I was not fast enough to get away. I was too tired to fight as the silence caught up again._  
I tried to open my eyes knowing this was a nightmare but failed no matter how hard I tried. _  
The silence caught up and pulled me deeper, encaging me.  
_That triggered a memory so I remembered while dreaming. The memory a horror.  
_A cage. The wire net surrounding me, close and suffocating. It was too small to turn around to face the entrance, so when I first crawled in head first I was completely unprotected for when they came next. As I sat there I planned what to do for when they put me back in; I would back in so I could be on the defense next time. Then I was roughly pulled out of the tiny crate.  
_Then I saw and felt more.  
_Everything was in more perspective because the drug had worn off. White coats. Chemicals. Disinfectant. White lights. Needles. Tubes. Machines. It was a lab...  
_

Something called me back into reality in the canyon, but before I completely woke up I saw something. _We stood side by side, but were different. I was darker, she was lighter._

My eyes opened. 

Trinity's POV:

A noise made me glance up from my laptop. Lyric was awake with a very frightening look on her face. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning look. She was breathing heavy and looked very confused. "You K?" I asked. She nodded her head. Her breathing calmed and she looked at me. "I had a memory," she said. I closed the laptop and gave her the 'tell me the details' look. Lyric glanced up and looked up. It was dark out, but the sun was just rising. In about 8 minutes it would be light. She took a deep breath, "K, so this is it." she said, "I had a dream." Suddenly I lost all interest. Dreams are nothing new. Lyric spoke again, "It's where we came from." What? Suddenly, I gained all interest. I wanted to jump up and shake her, but that's not a Trinity thing to do. I tried to act normal. "In the dream, more like nightmare, I was trying fight back. I could smell chemicals, see tables, and see white coats." I gave her a questioning look. "Men in white coats," she explained "Anyways, I was in a cage, surrounded by other cages. I glanced around as I could sense...fear." I nodded my head in agreement. Sounded freaky. "I also looked and saw you. I was really surprised. I had dark hair, and you well, had really light skin." I glanced down at my hands. I was darkish now. That's fine that I changed color, but why? I had, apparently, pale skin and brown hair. Now I had Black hair and olive, tan skin. I also had black wings. Why would they change our looks?

Lyric's POV:  
The sun inched up the sky ever so slowly. I nibbled on some dried food from my bag. Catching some different food was diffidently on the list of things to do today. This dried stuff sucked really bad, and would be better for an emergency.  
Air inside this place was very still, protected from wind by the high walls. Also if it rained a flash flood could come and drown us. Here there was little wood for a fire and no plants or animals for food. We needed to move on. The blue sky above called me.  
Air. Aerial. Cages. It was like a word association game. And another memory came back to me along with a spike of pain to my head.  
_I was in a cage Trinity was in another one next to me. But my fingers closed on the wires of a cage on my other side. They were not going to take Aerial away to a different lab. We needed each other to stay sane and strong. But they wrenched her cage from my bruised fingers. And rolled her away.  
_  
I opened my eyes to Trinity's worried face. "What was it this time?", she asked.

"Aerial." I whispered, and then started to pack up and continue the quest for food. My bag on my back, and my wings out I soared out of the canyon.


	6. Chapter 6: Food to Eat

A/N: Seriously, don't steal the poem! –Trinity

Authors note: This chapter took a really long time to do, mostly because Trinity had to redo the end. So, sorry it took so long. But here it is!!!! -Lyric

Claimer: Ummm, so far from my experience, we own the names and the plot other than, ummm, another story with a Lyric as a Fang clone. We didn't really copy each other, I just think it's a freaky coincidence so there ya go.

Disclaimer: We do not own Maximum Ride, hello ... This place is for _fan fiction_!!!! Get it together people!!! I mean its obvious! -Lyric

Trinity's POV:   
As we soared through the open cannon, I studied Lyrics wings. It was amazing how they worked. The slight tilt of my wings turned me. I swooped in a tight circle and sped up to catch up to Lyric. She smiled at me, "Amazing huh?" I nodded my head in agreement. A growl in my stomach made me notice I was hungry. I grabbed my pack and pulled out a granola bar. I scuffed it down and ate another one. Lyric did the same. "We're really low on food," I said as I threw the empty granola box down to the earth. "Litter bug," Lyric laughed. I shrugged. We were on out way to find Aerial and I didn't want to carry around a bunch of empty boxes. Who is Aerial anyways, Do you ask? We don't know, we just know we have to get her back. The sun was gin the middle of the sky. Lyric swooped in and began her descent. We landed and Lyric pulled in her wings. I pulled mine in too. Lyric pulled out a MRE and I did the same. Hmmm, freezer dried noodles. Nothing is better. I did a innovatory of my bag. I only had 2 cans of Ravioli, 2 MRE's, 1 box of goldfish, and 1/2 box of granola bars. I was running low on food. And I always seemed to be hungry. Lyric too. This could posses a problem. I laid down and drank some water. I put the water bottle away and jumped into a fly. Lyric quickly did the same. If we were going to find Aerial in time, we needed to always be on the move. It was turning into a very chilling night. I pulled out my now clean hoodie, up-chuck all gone, on. Lyric pulled out a purple jacket and put it on herself.

It was getting really dark and very, very cold. Lyric and I swooped in and landed. I got my little blanket bad ready and pulled my wings in. They were somewhat warm as I laid down. "I'll have first watch," Lyric said as she did a quick 360. I shrugged than fell asleep.

Lyric's POV

As Trinity fell asleep I pulled out her laptop so I could find an astrology chart, which I could use to figure out where we where. The canyon we where in was part of the Grand Canyon, and now we where in Utah, somewhere. Now all we had to do was find food, and where Aerial went. Easy? No! (duh). I put the laptop away and pulled out the binder of poems from my bag to look through it. One poem caught my eye. (a/n, no stealing these poems, I wrote them Lyric)**Rebirth** (By: Lyric)

_The fantastic power of the storm_

Brilliant flashes of light

The force of booming sound

Sends your heart hammering joyfully

To your throat and fire through your veins

Silent silky winds fling your hair back

Rain chimes a background for this orchestra

The dripping emerald landscape a stage

Misty gray sky a ceiling to nothing

A place for fears to fade

Imagination to fly deep into the sky's ocean

A place;

to be cleansed by the rain

revitalized by the lighting

power by the thunder

To crack and be part of the terrific storm  
To become whole as crystal falls backwards to cascade

Yes, it did say "by: Lyric" at the top. Which seriously freaked me out. I could tell the writing was mine, but was pretty sure no normal sane parent would name their child Lyric. It was a pen name. So Lyric wasn't my real name.  
Later I woke up Trinity for the second watch. And I fell asleep dreaming of food.

mmmmm, lasagna!

I woke up to Trinity softly kicking me awake.  
"Whaaaaaaat?" I groaned sleepily.

"I remember Aerial!"

"hmmmmm.", I said still not opening my eyes.

" I remember where they took her!", she explained crossly.  
Okay now I was up. "Where is she?"  
Trinity handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. I reached over grabbed the laptop and some small crackers. And started researching the fastest route.   
Trinity hopped up and flew up. She was up in the sky flying in tight circles.

Huh, well what do you know?  
I turned my eyes back to a webpage about air currents across America.

Trinity's POV:

By mid day I pulled out some ravioli. I was running really low on food. I scrapped the can with my spoon and tried to lick the can clean. Lyric ate a can of ravioli too. "I think we should save the rest of the food for Aerial," Lyric stated as she threw her can into a bush. I nodded and did the same. "Which means we need to get food in another way," She said, getting up and dusting dust off her legs. I jumped up and pulled out my wings. "Where are you going?" Lyric asked with a hence of curiosity. "Hunting," I said. I ran, leapt into the air, and got that amazing adrenaline rush.  
_What was I thinking?_ I though, _I don't know how to hunt!_ I soared in circles above the desert. I used my great vision to spot something, anything. There! I nearly screamed as I spotted a rabbit. "Bye, bye bunny," I sighed as I got ready for the dive in. I flipped down and dove. The air made my eyes water, but I didn't care. I had to get that rabbit.

As I got closer, I came down right on its neck. I'm not gonna give you the gruesome details, but it wasn't pretty. I picked it up and jumped up into the night sky. My dark wings were flawless against the black sky. I gripped the rabbit tighter when I saw a bit of smoke rising from our campsite. Lyric got a fire going! I swooped in and landed so quietly that Lyric didn't even notice. I walked over and sat by the fire. I was pondering how I was going to gut and skin it when Lyric stated, "I found a knife!" Thank goodness. Knifes make life so much easier. "Cool," I sighed as I grabbed the knife from her and walked to the shadows. No one needs to see me skinning a rabbit. I began skinning it. I felt bad for it but as Lyric always says, "A bird kid gotta eat!" After the skinning and gutting I grabbed a stick and started to grill the rabbit. I gave Lyric some and I ate some. Mmmm, nice hot rabbit! Could it get any better? After I ate, I triumphantly lay back on my arms and sighed.

Lyric POV:

Yes I let Trinity do the dirty work. She caught the rabbit. No, I'm really not that mean, but my thinking process was interrupted. More on that late, but here's a clue; WHY?

side note-  
The rabbit tasted great! Thanks Trin.


	7. Chapter 7: In search of Aerial

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride at all! To bad for Trinity, o, and Lyric…..

-Trinity

Claimer: We do own Trinity's Dream (don't ask why it's called that) Angelz on edge! DO. NOT. COPY. US.

-Trinity

Lyric here with the **Author's Note  
** Some of you might of noticed that earlier Trinity had put up a chapter from her other story. If you did not notice that is good, really good. This chapter kinda goes not very far because we split it. So enjoy and know that I am straining my brain for some nice ways to describe everything in a very exciting and cool way. Free time good or bad? Neither it is the mood your in when you have it. Shmiles!

Lyric's POV:

So what was I thinking as I cleaned and sharpened the knife after I found it? And now as I gaze at the fire I made as Trinity contently nods off to sleep? Yes, it is why. Why were we placed out in a desert? Why do we have wings? Why are our memories erased, but we simply know things. Trust me, knowing how to simplify negative exponents is not going to help you survive. Yet I know how.  
I wiggled my wings a bit. If I had not remembered the lab and what Trinity and I had looked like before I would say we could be angels. Fallen angels. But we aren't the lab did this to us. But maybe, in a way we are angels. Angels living on the edge of reality; nearly in illusion.  
Hmmmm, I'm thinking about this way too much, and my imagination is way out of control. The next major thing to do is find Aerial. Tomorrow I'm going to find a river to wash in. Smelling like campfire isn't always fun.  
My finger traced the map and instructions that I had put together to find Aerial again. Trinity rolled over, and I clean and sharpened the knife a bit more. The moon shining silver against it's blade.

Well, by the time I had woken up from the end of Trinity's watch I had recovered from my melancholy thinking daze. And had found a river surrounded by forest in the morning flight. The air crisp and fresh as I spotted the water source from above. The place we landed was nice and isolated.  
My jeans had started to get into the beginnings of a sad state. They were caked in dirt from the canyon, rumpled from the nights of sleeping, and now streaked with ash from last nights fire. Which I did put out all the way. My shirt and the clothes Trinity was wearing weren't in any better condition.  
Meaning this morning was washing time! Meaning change into another set of clothes and wash the dirty ones. I ended up in some cargo pants that are a lovely dark green and rolled up the bottoms of them. Weirdly enough tank tops are part of the clothing section of my bag so I put one on for washing. Later I'll add on a t-shirt. Trinity did the same only dressing in black.  
Side question; why does she have an orange skirt? 'Cause she's not wearing it anytime soon of her own free will.  
I did mange to clean myself up a bit and smelled less like smoke. As I finished packing up some plants caught my eye. Wild onion, yum.   
Hey! Its food. I pulled one up and smell it. Yep it was onion. If it did not smell like onion it would of been a poisonous plant that looked like a wild onion. But this smelled like onion and I quickly gathered the rest of the onions around.

Trinity's POV:

I went over to the edge of the small river and washed my black sweats and my dark purple t-shirt. Now I was wearing black jeans and a black tank top. Black makes me happy, and it always will. I hopped up and laid my clothes out to dry. I washed my face off and my hands. I heard Lyric digging around. I glanced over and saw her smell a wild onion. She began eating it. Eww, raw onion! She looked up and tossed me one. I smelled it. Ok, so just to tell you, it did not smell good. I bit into it and made a face. It was very strong, I couldn't help it. Lyric laughed. I threw my wet shirt at her. She skidded to the left and the shirt barley hit her right wing. Dude, if that was a bullet, she would be in some deep trouble. I turned on a point and walked off. A hard, wet thing hit the back of my head. Well, what do I care, I'd be dead! I grabbed the shirt, washed it one more time, and laid it out to dry. I grabbed another onion and began to chomp down. After I finished one terribly gross onion, and Lyric finish three, we took flight again, in our search for a little girl named Aerial.

As we soared through the clouds to our destination, I had a lot of time to think. Why had those stupid white coats given us wings? Who was Aerial and why isn't she with us now? Why are these clouds so wet!?! Uhhhh, I hate flying through clouds. It's hard to see and yet and somewhat sticky. "Where do you think we are?" Lyric asked as she pulled back to fly next to me. Our wings were in sync so we wouldn't collide. I shrugged the best I could while flying. "You should know," I said. "Well I think we are entering Colorado." She said. Ahh, we are close to the Rocky Mountains. Goodbye warm deserts hello freezing Rockies. Speaking of which, Lyric pulled on a purple jacket. I pulled on a black one. It was dark and there was no light below. "Let's go in," I said as the wings began to get out of control. She nodded her head and dived. I followed her and we quickly landed. It was a lot less windier on the ground. We we're on a mountain and we claimed into a cave. I pulled out the lap top to find out exactly where we were going. It was already on from when Lyric used it. Ahhh, Tulsa, Oklahoma. Hmmm, that's a pretty big city. Luckily I remember from my dream where exactly to go. Lyric pulled out her blanked and huddled under it. I unfolded my wings to dry cause the stupid clouds made them wet, and got under blankets too.  
By morning we were traveling over the Rockies. They were magnificently beautiful in the early morning sun. With the purple and the blue and the..."We need to find out how to get in to the lab." Ahhh Lyric, I was all calm! "Yep," I said solemnly. "How?" She asked. I shrugged. "Think about it." I told her.

Lyric's POV:

Dang. How where we going to get in? It is not like we have a blueprint of the building that we are suppose to break into. This thinking was hurting my brain; a little like tests would. Whoa, I remembered something without a stupid headache! Something told me to enjoy it while it lasted.  
I never really like thinking hard about something hard and most likely painful. And the flight is getting a tad bit boring.  
The clouds were less dense and fluffy up here. I stared swooping around the edges of one. The water molecules hit my face softly, much better. Being inside a cloud had not been as much fun; it had been stuffy.

So Trinity started looking at me weird. Well what can I say? I am random!


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking in or not

A/N: This whole section is Lyric's POV cause she did _such _a good job. Please R then R. That will make me happy, and I don't seem to be that a lot. ;) -Trinity

Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters. That all belongs to the one and only James Patterson! Go James go! –Trinity

Claimer: Do NOT steal this story any part of it is ours. If you do a cupboard door will find you and haunt you. Shmiles (Trinity and I officially love that word) -Lyric ;)

Needless to say I am not going to bore you with all the flying details, or staying the night in a small aspen forest. Though Trinity caught another rabbit, and we ate it. And I got another fire going, I'm good at that.

Around midday of the next day we spotted our target. Trust me I would so hate to work there.  
It was the weirdest and no-doubt the most depressing landscape I had ever seen. Let me tell you one thing, the white coats had a thing for deserts. A single highway, with no cars on it, ran by the building. The building which was a half a mile away from the road, and not even a path led to it. Around the building grew bunches of dry shrubs and then patches of scraggly trees, but all vegetation disappeared about four feet away from the fence that surrounded the building. Inside the fence, besides the dingy structure, was had packed grey-red dirt. The place sucked, really bad.  
So Trinity and I landed away from it by some trees. Trinity had her 'now what?' look on. Hey, I had been thinking the same thing for the last day, but figured it out sort of three hours ago. And landing here had finalized my not so brilliant first step. Fine its lame.  
Scuffing my boots against the unattractive dirt I answered her unspoken question.  
"We're gonna wait and watch."  
"What?", came the disbelieving reply.  
"Do you see any way in right now, 'cause I don't. And if you have a better plan then spill. Someone going to have to come out for something, going home, food, supplies... You know." I snapped back, but then instantly regretted it, and bit my lip. The corners of Trinity's mouth twitched as she saw that I was not actually mad.

"Alright lets watch."

And we settled down for a cold and long night. No fires allowed.

In the morning we moved closer to watch the facility, and waited some more. We played games in the dirt was time dragged on. Finally, around midday a door opened. I was alerted by this change in situation by hearing about ten different locks lift from the door. Which was one two in the whole building, well the only two that we had spotted.

Oh yes, the door opened, and a basically all chaos broke loose. Really fast.

We crawled through the bushes of to the side a bit, so now we were not looking at the building head on but from the side. And ended up five feet away from the fence; the bushes still covering us. Trust me, my eyes met one of the oddest sights I had ever seen.  
Though that was not saying much because I can not remember most of my life.

A man in a white coat was being attacked by a cupboard door that had somehow found a way to levitate around. I caught Trinity's eye and we quickly flew over the razor wire fence as the cupboard door managed to knock the guy out. Trinity and I ran past him, and the door fell to the ground next to its victim. The door was still open and we ran in. And found Aerial.  
Well that was easy, wasn't it? Not really, because what was happening inside was even more unbelievable.

A/N: This chapter's short. Sorry, next one should be longer. Though I don't promise anything…..:) -Trinity


	9. Chapter 9: Fights and new friends

**Notice!**  
People this is the same chapter only edited. Trinity put the wrong one up first, then she had to leave for a trip. Lucky girl. Yes, I'm blaming it on Trin, because it is her fault. I already forgave her though... I been thinking about getting an account for myself that way I can review stories! On the other hand, Trin already has this story up on her account, so I couldn't put it on mine. So come on people! Tell me if I should have an account! Feedback!! Tell us good ideas!!  
Lyric ;D  
P.S. Finally got Maxride 4!! So, when is the 5th book coming out?  
...

Claimer: We own the plot and the characters other than the max ride ones. It's that simple. If you have a problem with that…too bad, cause I really don't care! ;) -Trinity

Disclaimer: Holla... FANfiction? We do not own Maximum Ride. That should cover the whole school, wings, and later the original flock. -Lyric

**Author's Note: **You know what is annoying? Maxride #4 came out yesterday and I haven't read it yet! Its like a disaster! Anyways thanks for review our few but faithful readers. Constructive criticism is nice as long as it is helpful, that's a keyword HELPFUL! If it isn't helpful and not nice then don't say/type it! Yep, think that is it.  
-Lyric

Lyric's POV:

It is easier to not try to believe what I saw happen next. Seriously, trust me. I'll try to describe this to the best of my abilities.

So, we ran into a hallway, and screeched to a sudden halt. Trinity's boots squeaked a bit painfully on the hard white tile floor. Off to our left an entire wall had been broken through, and the right wall had some sizable holes. And down the hall in front of us was a group of people in white coats trying to grab on to a cage.

A cage which was flying somehow.

A cage with Aerial in it.

"Trin! Lyric! I can't get the stupid cage unlocked!!", Aerial screamed as soon as she saw us. Her cage did a double flip and bashed into a wall again.

Ummmmmm, anyone freaked yet?

Trinity's POV:  
I know what your thinking. She remembers us? Well, maybe you don't care, but we sure do. "What the..." One of the white coats mumbled. He nodded to the other seven and they began walking towards us. You may have figured this out already, but me and Lyric don't think before we act. I launched myself at one of the white coat and clenched my jaw when I heard his rib pop. Lyric whipped her leg into the side of one of the women white coats and she flew into the wall. Another white coat began calling for backup before he spun around to see me facing him. "Bad move!" I snarled as I punched him in his face. His nose began gushing blood as he dropped and looked for his glasses. Aerial had stopped trying to get out and all the white coats were all now surrounding me and Lyric. She had two down by her feet as the other two went rushing at her. I think she could take on two.

Lyric's POV:

_Well that certainly got exciting_, I thought as I dodged a poor blow from one of the brain-missing white clad people. It was amazing how slow they all were moving. Trinity was trying to unlock Aerial's cage while I provided her some cover.

Yada, yada, yada... Me knocking out bunches of white coats continues.

Then I swing a punch at a guy that is not wearing a white coat, who is a widdle bit faster then the rest of his comrades, and also gives me my first real fighting challenge. Well, not really a good challenge, just someone that can put up a fight for more then two seconds.

And I manage to kick him through a doorway sized hole in the left wall. Following to knockout the person my eyes struck yet another oddity of the day.

An entire wall was covered in empty cages. Most of them did not look to clean with yellow liquid and dried blood smeared on them. Next to that was a pyramid of smaller cleaner cages. Toping the wobbling structure was a black hawk with a wing that had slightly bent feathers. Down at the bottom calling shrilly was another bird, falcon I think, with its wings tied down.

Weird, no other animals/experiments.

So, I gently picked up the falcon and stood to grab the hawk. Then ran back over to Trinity and Aerial who were messing around with the stupid lock.

The black hawk halfheartedly fought me, getting in a good peck at the arm; I think I might have a scar from that. So I shoved her at Trinity, just has reinforcements burst in.

Really, having that many locks on inside doors is absurd.

Trinity's POV:

Suddenly I looked up to see a hawk on my soldier. Hmmm, that's new. I gripped Aerials cage as a smile spread across her small face. Her light brown hair, almost blond, was wavy. "I knew you wouldn't forget me!" She squeaked I smiled at her, which I rarely ever do. "Trinity! Hurry!" Lyric snapped as backup came through the doors. I gripped the lock and pulled. It didn't come lose. I glanced around franticly. That's when I saw a pair of thick wire cutters. Wow! What a secure place, I thought as I rolled my eyes. Lyric was now fighting off four people. I hurried as I began to try and cut the lock. It took a lot of strength.

I twisted the lock off and pulled Aerial out. She hugged me tightly as she ran towards Lyric. I ran towards the men and swooped a kick on a man, who flew into another man, who flew into a women. Ok, laugh about _that_ later!

Aerial darted under one and tripped him. She then jumped up and popped a white coats eardrums. Ladies and gentlemen, the worlds deadliest six year old! Lyric grabbed the last one there and kneed him in his chest. He fell over, writhing on the ground. Lyric, I, and Aerial all ran and Lyric stopped dead.

I almost ran into her. Sadly, Aerial ran into me. With a big thud she landed on her but. She got up giggling. "What a good sport!" Lyric said, we both patted her back. I felt her wings under her jacker. I wonder what color they are? I thought. "Ok, Trin, can you hack into one of those computers?" She asked quietly. I nodded then entered the room. An alarm went off. Great! I ran into the room while Lyric and Aerial waited at the door. "We'll hold them off, now go!" Lyric said.

I logged onto one of the computers and began to type. I logged in almost immediately. It's a talent of mine. The first thing that came up was, "Search:" Alright, could it get any easier. I typed in "Aerial" nothing came up. I shrugged. The sudden movements from my shoulder made the hawk squawk at me. "Sorry," I mumbled. I was wondering why nothing came up, then again they probably call her something like "7HRY598." I typed in human-avian. Something came up! I looked at it as two rows popped up. The two rows were named 'missing' and 'in stock.' Nice, we're 'in stock'! I rolled my eyes at the page. A scream from Aerial made me look up. Two white coats were holding her and she kicked and screamed. I must have really been in gah-gah land cause I didn't notice they were fighting. Lyric had a bloody nose, but like 12 guys were on the ground. She was on her way to Aerial.

I turned back to the screen and clicked the 'in-stock' one Two pictures came up, both boys. One was twelve, and the other was eight. I clicked on the older one. I scanned the page. His number was 1FI2G67G5Y. So I was right, they call us by number/letter combos. It also said he was the younger brother of experiment TR567IN9. I pressed the link that led to his sister. A picture of me came up. I could hardly breath. I have a brother! "Help" Aerial shouted as a club came down on her her head. Lyric screamed as she hit the man that hit Aerial. He went flying. Lyric was fighting to get Aerial, but there was like 20 guys. I hit print and the papers on the two boys came out. I gabbed them and shoved them into ,my pocket. I launched my self at one of the guys. I grabbed Aerial's limp body and began the fighting of weirdos. One grabbed Aerial's leg and I kicked him. He lay on the ground. "Lyric, let's go!" I shouted and she nodded. She had blood running down her nose.

We ran down the hall as we saw, something, come at us. It was another experiment looking thing, kinda dog like. And there were over twenty, there had to be forty at least. I hugged Aerial tightly as I took flight once I hit outside. Bad idea I soon realized, as I saw it was an electric fence. I swooped down just in time followed by the black hawk, her wing narrowly missing the electric fence top. Lyric ran out and jumped next to me. That's when I realized my worst fear. We were trapped!

Lyric's POV:

Oh, you want a clue for what happens next? Hmmmmm...  
Well, here it is ! Think ingenuity...


	10. Chapter 10: Flying to Freedom, the escap

A/N: Sorry it took so long (to the small # of readers) but I was on vacation

A/N: Sorry it took so long (to the small # of readers) but I was on vacation! Got a nice tan…(not that I needed it) ;)

-Trinity

Claimer: We own the plot, the characters you don't recognize, blah, blah, blah! –Trinity

**Disclaimer-** We do not own Maximum Ride, umm, we aren't James Patty over there. But I really wish he would collaborate with us for the fifth book... Smiles! Lyric ;D

Copy on that Lyric!

-Trinity

Lyric's POV:

Just to mention, I love our bags. Why? Because of all the pockets!! I have found at least five secret spaces in my bag, and Trinity has found some in her bag.

Wait, where did the whole we are trapped thing go?!

Well... I kinda skipped that part because I prefer to block traumatizing experiences from my mind. And am in the middle of that exercise.

So, I'll hand the story telling over to Trin, and you can all wait for what we found in the bags.

And when I am done with the blocking trauma, I might offer an insight to that wonderful fight.

In the meantime... Go Trin, GO!!

-Trinity rolls eyes-

Shmiles!

Trinity's POV:  
"Uh-o," Lyric mumbled next to me. My heart was pumping super fast...my adrenaline pumping. I could hear Lyric breathing hard too. "Here," I said as I gave her Aerial. She was still out cold.  
The hawk on my soldier was now very paranoid about the dog things moving in. "We must destroy you! We must save experiment Aer341al."  
I rolled my eyes at this and Lyric snapped one behind the neck. It fell apart instantly. "The back of the neck!" Lyric shouted to me, and I spun around and slapped two in the back of the necks. They fell apart instantly too.  
We were in the midst of fighting when I realized Lyric didn't have Aerial. Lyric pointed behind her and I glanced back. A smile curved onto my face. The hawk and falcon were soaring above her, protecting her with all their might.

A kick to the stomach brought me back to the real world. I let out a low growl as I went into a frenzy of killing robot dogs. Suddenly a few in the back called "back up! Back up!" Dang! It was going so well! I glanced back and, to my amazement, saw the hawk and falcon swooping in and hitting the robots in the back of the necks. Those birds are so smart!  
Soon, more of the robots were in the door. Me and Lyric jogged over to attack. A large, peircing noise made me turn around. O my gosh! Several of the robots had guns. Lyric screamed as she saw the birds getting aimed at. I whistled and the black one dove onto one with a gun, and the shot merely missed her wing. She screamed in anger and swooped down even faster onto the robots.  
I turned around just in time to see one pointing his gun at me. I gasped and ducked down just in time to watch him shoot, miss me, and then accidentally shoot a small box in the corner. I was shocked to see the ceiling flicker, then turn off.  
Great! I had an idea immediately. "Grab Aerial," I shouted to Lyric, who gave me a questioning look, but to my amazement, listened. I jumped into the air to Lyric's fear. "What?" she screamed to me. I was soaring just above the robots and weighted till one shot at me. I fell and he missed by a long shot. But what he did do was make a big hole in the ceiling. "Go!" I shouted as Lyric jumped into the air with Aerial in her arms. The falcon followed and then I flew threw, followed by the black hawk.  
With that we flew away from that terrible place to the freedom of the open air.

Lyric's POV:

So there you have it. Us sort of breaking into a secret lab, rescuing Aerial and two other experiments. And then escaping in a dramatic way.

Now we are safely hidden in a nice little forest as far away as we could get from the evil place. Aerial woke up during the flight and then went back to sleep. Did I mention how heavy she is? I had to give her to Trinity after a while.  
We cleaned up as best as we could after the fight; we are mostly blood free, but my nose still hurts.

Oh, and here is a bonus: our new flying friends are adapt hunters. Trin is right now preparing some cute little critters for eating. Ha, it is still her job.

Me on the other hand is sitting by a slumbering Aerial digging through my bag. I was looking for something interesting to do. Thus discovering the secret pockets of my bag.

Contents of Secret Pockets: Lyric's Bag  
- Hemp  
- scissor  
- a bunch of small fluffy white feathers  
- a small black feather

- an Ipod w/ computer connecter and headphones

Trinity is not going to like the Ipod; I have already gone through the songs she will not like them. It is a pretty blue with a black case. I looked for the name of the person who owned, and found my name. Not whatever my number is but my current name, Lyric.  
I am so going to have to find out how me and Trin got out of our lab.

Aerial's eyes fluttered open.


	11. Chapter 11: Just as progress started

Trinity's POV:

Aerial's eyes gently opened. She glanced around and studied each of our faces. Lyric's was shinning with hope (through one black eye) as she looked at young Aerial's face. I kept mine a solemn expression and she studied me and began to giggle. A smile arose on Lyric's face as Aerial kept on laughing. What are they laughing at? "Still as boring as usual," Aerial said to me, pointing. I shot a grin at her as she got up and clutched her head. "Still hurt?' Lyric asked the obvious question. She nodded and I dug around in my bag for something to help her. Nada.

A biy later, Lyric spoke up, "Feel any better?" Aerial nodded and stood up, looking at our bags. "Hungry?" She asked, handing her a box of goldfish. She nodded happily and grabbed it. She began eating them, smiling up at us. "So…what have you two been up to?" I shrugged and Lyric rolled her eyes at me. "We…ummm…hunted." This was clearly the wrong statement to make because Aerial had a hint of sadness wash over her face. Lyric put her hand to her head then stated, "O yeah…you're a vegetarian." Aerial nodded and continued to eat the goldfish. How did Lyric know that? I cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled at me. I shrugged and lounged back on my arms.

I began to drift off as Lyric continued to talk, "We rescued you. That's pretty much it." Aerial looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean that's it? You had to find something…interesting." This quickly caught my attention. I glanced at Lyric, but she kept her gaze on Aerial. "What do you mean sweetie?" she asked and I could sense tension in her voice. Aerial nodded as she lifted her shirt up. Immediately a pair of white wings whooshed out, with a single gold line on the top of the wings. "Aerial," Lyric sighed, applying to her beautiful white wings. Aerial tucked them back in as she put her shirt back down. I looked at Aerial patently as I gently allowed my wings to fold out, the black shinning in the setting sun. Lyric and I had already cut slits into them to let the wings out easily. "O Trin…there amazing," she barley made out as my full fourteen foot wing span stretched all the way out. The sun felt amazing on my wings, and I let them to stay out, folding them in just a bit. Aerial looked at each of us, "That explains why I woke up and looked down to see us hundreds of feet to the air." Lyric laughed and I smiled at her. Aerial studied my wings, then looked at Lyric.

I turned to Lyric and wiggled one eyebrow. Her turn.

Lyric's POV:

Would it kill Trinity to ask a question instead of using her lovely eyebrow language? Looks like it.

As I unfolded my wings I asked, "Aerial, why are you a vegetarian? I know there is an important not so normal reason behind it, but I forgot when they memory wiped me."

"Umm, I can talk to animals." She ignored our stunned looks. "You guys got memory wiped?! How in the world did you find me?"

"Some memories came back in some painful headaches." Moving on.

Trin added in, "Only Lyric had headaches."

Now can we move on?

"Let's do some planning. You know the next course of action type of stuff." I said while looking at Trinity and Aerial. Have I mentioned how different they look? Trin is all dark and Aerial contains a light warm appearance.

Trin shuffled some papers out of her pocket. "Well my brother is at a lab."

Say WHAT??

This is another reason why communication is important. And it shows that Trinity is lacking in certain social skills.

Trinity's POV:

Not talking at stressful times is what I do. Lyric and Aerial looked stunned and I just stared blank fully at them. I really hope they don't ask anything. "What do you mean brother?" Lyric asked, and I was about to answer with and I-don't-know, but Aerial cut her off, "Her brother...around like 12 years old, and is nice." She looked deep in thought when the black hawk flew down beside her followed by the peregrine. "Uh oh," she muttered, "trouble." Well this nice talk will just have to wait.

I stuffed the papers in my bag and looked over to where the birds flew in from. "Dang," Lyric muttered, pointing to those dog like things again. "Aerial can you fly?" Lyric asked her. She nodded and got ready to fly. "We all have to go at once...and quickly," she added as the dog things were coming closer. "On one...ONE!" We all jumped into the air and the hawk and falcon followed. The dog things growled but stayed on the ground. Good, they can't fly.


End file.
